Consumée
by lasolitaire
Summary: One-shot. Classée M pour langage cru.
1. consumée

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**Un petit entremet en attendant la suite de LYCANS. J'ai cette idée en tête depuis un moment mais je ne savais pas comment la mettre en forme. Ce qui est fait. Une suite pourra être envisagée en fonction de la demande et des reviews. Lasolitaire.**_

_**Consumée**_

Je me suis consumée. C'est ce qui résume le mieux l'ensemble des émotions que j'ai ressenti durant cette période. Cette mascarade funeste. Le sang n'avait plus d'odeur ni de couleur. Cette couleur rouge n'avait plus aucune signification pour moi. Ce n'était pas la couleur de la vie ou de la mort. Ce n'était même plus la couleur de mes yeux. Ce n'était rien. J'ai été consumée dans les flammes de l'enfer au moment même où je me suis rendue compte que mon masque ne suffirait plus. Que le masque ne servait à rien. La vérité est telle que tu me détestait. Ou plutôt que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Même pas de l'amitié. Je n'étais rien pour toi. Juste un lien pour obtenir des informations. Pour te renseigner sur ce que tu détestais. La première division, le fait que tu sois une Hime ou tout simplement les raisons de ta condition. De ta sollitude. Si j'étais restée une étudiante sans ma position de présidente du conseil, jamais tu ne m'aurais parlé, salué ou même regardé. Pourtant je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour apaiser ta douleur. Pour te montrer que quelqu'un souhaite prendre soin de toi. Que quelqu'un est là pour toi. Et surtout, que quelqu'un a perdu son âme pour toi. Mais ça encore une fois, tu n'en a que faire. Jamais tu ne m'as proposé de parlé de choses futiles comme les adolescentes de notre âge. Jamais tu ne m'as invitée chez toi. Jamais tu ne m'as donné une infime partie de toi. Que ce soit une accolade, un baiser ou même un simple toucher. Alors je me suis consumée. Je t'ai alors détesté pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Et ça était l'élément déclencheur de ma descente au enfer. J'ai tout perdu pour toi. Mon calme, mon rang et même ma dignité. Mais encore une fois, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Ou peut-être que si mais cela t'étais bien égal. Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte d'une chose. Ton égocentrisme et ton égoïsme. Tu ne pense qu'à toi. Mais as-tu ne serait-ce une seule fois essayée de te mettre à ma place? De savoir ce que c'est d'aimer une personne au point de préferer mourir plutôt que de ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance? Non probablement pas. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais embrasser un homme devant moi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et peut-être que ça l'est. Mais pas pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis consummée davantage. Shizuru Fujino n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Elle est morte depuis la fin du carnaval. Depuis trois ans jours pour jours. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je veux te faire souffrir comme tu m'as faite souffrir durant toutes ses années. Je veux détruire ton couple. Te priver de ton repos. Je veux que tu tombes pour moi Natsuki Kuga. Et crois-moi que je ne trouverais pas le repos avant d'être arrivée à mes fins.

* * *

Je suis là devant toi mais tu ne me vois pas. Tu es trop occupée à embrasser cet abruti qui te sert de copain depuis maintenant trois ans. Ce même abruti avec lequel tu t'envois en l'air alors que tu devrais obtenir ce plaisir avec moi. Moi qui ne cesse de vouloir te satisfaire depuis mes dix-sept ans. Moi qui ne cesse de redessiner dans mes rêves les plus fous, la moindre parcelle de ton corps. Ce corps dont j'ai pu admiré les moindres parcelles lors du carnaval. Ce corps dont j'aurais pu abusé et faire mien. Ce corps dont j'aurai dû abuser. Te réclamer mienne quitte à t'en faire souffrir. Cela n'aurait été que justice. Je chasse cette colère m'envahissant et te suis sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte. Avant même que je ne passe le pas de l'amphithéâtre, je sens l'ensemble des regards sur moi. Je souris intérieurement. Il semblerait que tout le monde souhaite obtenir des informations sur moi et même plus. Tous sauf toi. Je me fais alors interpeller par l'enseignante. Elle est très belle et sensuelle. Peut-être trop sensuelle. Une allumeuse. Une trainée. Pourquoi ce genre de femmes existent? Pourquoi ce genre de femmes ne m'intéressent pas? ça serait tellement plus simple. Avoir du plaisir avec une femme différente chaque soir. Non, mon être est marqué au fer chaud par une certaine beauté aux yeux émeraudes qui me fixe un instant puis reprend sa discussion avec Mai-san et Chie-san. Me reconnais-tu Natsuki? Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me détailler alors probablement pas. L'enseignante rompt mon train de pensées en me demandant si je suis le nouvel étudiant de transfert. Oui je le suis. Elle me détaille légèrement et s'arrête un instant sur mon entrejambe. Que pense-t-elle y voir? Ce qui me confirme ma pensée du départ à son sujet. Une traînée. Une chienne en chaleur ne voulant que ce faire prendre par un mâle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle semble le remarquer car elle prend une position plus professionnelle. Elle s'adresse alors au reste de la classe. Mon regard se porte alors machinalement vers le fond de l'amphithéâtre. Là où tu te trouve Natsuki.

\- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel étudiant Yoshi Viola. Quelqu'un pourrait lui montrer les environs?

Une succession de mains se lève d'un coup. Toutes les filles semblent être sous mon charme. Toutes sauf Natsuki. Comme quoi, ma beauté froide n'a pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Depuis maintenant trois ans. L'enseignante pose alors une main sur mon épaule et murmure doucement à mon oreille.

\- Monsieur Viola, je pense que vous aurez toute l'aide que vous souhaitez. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de moi. Quelque soit le besoin.

Je me contente de me diriger vers ma place. Il est sur qu'un homme aurait eu une érection face à son sous-entendu et sa voix sensuelle. Et ce même s'il est en couple. Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Même si mon but est de le devenir pour Natsuki. Encore et toujours pour elle, je suis prête à devenir ce que je ne suis pas. Je me lève lorsque j'entends la sonnerie retentir. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Chie-san bondir sur moi. Il semblerait que les années ne l'ont pas changé. J'envie cette jeune femme sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est avec la femme qu'elle aime. Qu'elle brave les interdits et surtout qu'elle ne se soucie guère du regard des autres. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas Chie-san et Natsuki, Aoi-san? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. J'essaie alors de masquer mon malaise lorsqu'elle me présente sa main.

\- Bonjour, je sais que vous avez du temps avant votre prochain cours alors puis-je vous interviewer?

Pour la première fois depuis le début des cours, je prends la parole de tel sorte que Natsuki puisse m'entendre. Il m'a fallu deux années entières pour y arriver mais mon kyoto-ben n'existe plus. Ma voix est certe claire pour un homme mais personne ne m'a jamais fait aucune remarque.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir?

Chie-san s'installe dans la salle à proximité de Mai-san et Natsuki. Je distingue Mai-san murmurer à l'oreille de Chie-san. Toujours ce côté maternel.

\- Tu pourrais le laisser respirer ...

\- Le journal n'attend pas.

Mai lève les yeux en l'air tout en me présentant sa main.

\- Je suis Mai Tokiha. Et elle c'est Chie Hallard. Quant à là-haut c'est Natsuki Kuga.

\- Yoshi Viola. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Tokiha-san.

Je ne daigne pas regarder Natsuki. Elle ne porte d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à ma présence. Moi qui croyait que la maturité la changerait. Elle continue à être solitaire. Chie-san saisit alors son calepin et remet correctement ses lunettes. L'interrogatoire va finalement avoir lieu. Heureusement que toutes mes réponses sont faîtes.

\- D'où venez-vous?

\- D'Asahikawa.

\- Pourquoi venir ici?

\- J'ai été accepté.

\- Vous avez des passions?

Je sais que ma réponse va attirer l'attention d'une personne en particulier.

\- Le Kendo et la moto.

Chie désigne Natsuki jusque-là silencieuse.

\- Son copain pratique aussi. Vous devriez faire un combat avec.

Je passe alors à ma première phase, la provocation.

\- Je ne joue pas dans la cours des amateurs alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Natsuki prit la parole pour la première fois. Mon coeur s'assombrit d'autant plus lorsque j'entends sa réplique.

\- Takeda est le capitaine de l'équipe. Il est loin d'être un amateur.

Alors elle l'aime au point de le défendre ? J'ai envie de vomir. Je l'imagine alors lui faire des choses défiants toutes morales. Assouvir la moindre de ses demandes. Serait-elle capable de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui juste pour assouvir ses fantasmes? Probablement. Natsuki est peut-être aussi une chienne au final. Une chienne en laisse. Je dois répondre avant de laisser parler mes nausées. L'amertume suffira.

\- Cela ne signifie rien. D'ailleurs ... Ce titre sera bientôt le mien. J'espère que votre ... Takeda n'est pas trop attaché à celui-ci.

Natsuki semble figée par le changement dans ma voix. Peut-être que j'ai laissé passer mon kyoto-ben sans m'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être sait-elle que je ne suis pas qui je prétends être. Non, elle est juste étonnée de ma répartie. Natsuki m'a déjà oublié. Après tout, je ne suis rien pour elle. Chie-san poursuivit ses questions.

\- Vous avez de la famille dans le coin?

Kanin na Natsuki mais il est tant pour toi de repenser à ton passé. Ce cher passé qui est à l'origine de ma descente au enfer.

\- Mon père a refait sa vie avec une autre femme quant à ma mère, elle est morte. Et ma soeur est morte à cause de l'amour.

Mai-san prend alors difficilement la parole.

\- L'amour?

Ecoute Natsuki ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Elle a aimé une personne égocentrique et égoïste qui la rejettait sans tact, sans rien. Oh si avec quelque chose pour l'achever.

Mai-san semble la seule à vouloir connaître la suite. Je n'attendais pas moins que ta froideur et ton indifférence Natsuki.

\- Comment ça?

\- Lorsqu'elle a avoué son amour à la personne qu'elle aimait, celle-ci est directement sortie avec une autre personne. Quelques jours après cela. Et devant ses yeux, comme pour lui faire encore plus de mal.

Mai-san s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon avant-bras. Je reconnais là sa douceur. Peut-être que Reito-kun a vu ce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de voir. Ce qui explique son amour pour la rouquine.

\- Je suis désolée. Personne ne devrait souffrir pour l'amour.

Je décide de changer de sujet.

\- Je dois aller m'inscrire pour le club de Kendo.

Je suis surprise d'entendre une question de Natsuki.

\- De quoi est morte votre mère?

\- Natsuki!

Celle-ci fixe Mai sans comprendre sa réaction. Ara, il semblerait que le tact n'est pas une chose qu'à acquis Natsuki durant ses dernières années.

\- Ce n'est rien Mai-san. Un accident de voiture. Je suis le seul occupant à avoir survécu.

Sur ce, je sors de la pièce mais distingue un léger murmure de la part de Natsuki.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé Natsuki. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujoud'hui?

* * *

Je rentre dans mon dortoir. Enfin la journée est terminée. Je fixe machinalement mon téléphone et souffle malgré moi. J'appuie sur la touche rappel et attend patiemment que l'on décroche, ce qui ne tarde pas.

\- Bonjour mon enfant. Comment a été ce premier jour?

Je souris légèrement et peux enfin laisser cours à mes émotions. J'accentue alors plus mes phrases et laisse couler mon Kyoto-ben.

\- Bien Mère. J'ai réussi à me familiariser avec le lieu.

\- Comme est La Floride?

Kanin na Mère pour vous mentir mais j'ai besoin de le faire avant de me perdre totalement.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Votre père et moi avons hâte de vous revoir.

\- J'essayerais de revenir à Kyoto le mois prochain.

\- Bon. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Je vous remercie Mère. Saluez Père pour moi. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt. Oh et Shizuru?

Ne m'appelez pas comme cela Mère. Shizuru n'existe plus ici à Fuuka.

\- Oui Mère?

\- N'oubliez pas que nous vous aimons. Gardez toujours cela à l'esprit.

Je préfère raccrocher. Je ne veux plus ressentir l'amour. L'amour qui m'a fait devenir un monstre. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et saisis dans l'armoire une boîte de médicaments. Des anti-dépresseurs. Je me dévêtis pour me détendre dans un bon bain. Seule, devant le miroir, je passe ma main sur le bandeau compressant ma poitrine. Je le defais et mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Mes seins sont fermes et mon corps est sculté. Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas Natsuki? Suis-je laide à tes yeux? Je soupire légèrement et retire mes lentilles. Mon regard brun devient alors rouge roi. Peut-être que mes yeux d'albinos sont à l'origine de ta haine à mon égard. Je pénètre dans ma douche et murmure doucement tout en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi. Peut-être pourra t-elle laver une partie de mes pêchers.

\- Combien de temps te faudras-tu Natsuki pour tomber pour moi?

* * *

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la haine pour l'homme devant moi. Lui qui avait été un camarade de classe dans nos plus jeunes années. Lui qui aujourd'hui couchait avec la femme que j'aimait. Lui qui aujourd'hui lui avait pris sa virginité. Lui qui la possédait. Takeda. Ma haine s'intensifia lorsque je vis Natsuki venir lui parler. Malgré que je m'échauffais, j'arrivais à distinguer leur échange.

\- C'est rare que tu viennes me voir?

Natsuki porte son regard sur moi puis murmure. Pas assez pour que je ne l'entendes pas.

\- Ce gars-là ... Yoshi Viola il ...

\- M'a défié et j'ai accepté. Je vais m'échauffer encore un peu alors si tu pouvais me laisser.

Je vois Natsuki prendre place dans les gradins. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre et de me placer à ses côtés. La tentation était trop grande pour ne pas encore une fois la provoquer.

\- Tu as peur pour ton copain? Rassure-toi, je vais essayé de ne pas trop l'amocher. Tu pourras toujours le consoler ce soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Il va gagné.

Au final ce commentaire m'avait frustrée. J'étais vaincue, à terre face à elle. Comme toujours. Mais cela me mettait davantage en colère. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que cette phrase m'a échappé.

\- Je vois. Prépares-toi à voir et ressentir ce que c'est lorsque l'on ne maîtrise pas les choses comme on le souhaierait.

Katana en main, je m'avance vers mon rival. J'étais prête à lui faire payer toute cette souffrance qu'il m'avait indirectement causé. J'étais prête à montrer à Natsuki qu'elle méritait plus que lui. Plus qu'un perdant.

\- As-tu encore besoin de t'entraîner?

* * *

Lorsque le salut final fut réalisé, Natsuki resta la bouche ouverte. Je ne pouvais que sourire face au regard de Natsuki. Moi la reine du Najinata ne pouvait pas perdre face à lui. Pas depuis que je m'acharne à perfectionner mon kendo pour atteindre un niveau exceptionnel. Takeda était au sol, légèrement pâle. J'essayais de masquer mon mépris pour lui mais en vain. Voir Natsuki s'avancer vers lui pour le réconforter ne pouvait pas m'aider à compatir face à sa souffrance. Lui se croyant invulnérable. Mieux que moi. Mieux pour elle.

\- Takeda ...

Celui-ci se releva et chassa la main de Natsuki sur son épaule. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un être aussi détestable? J'aurais tellement aimé obtenir ce type d'affection de sa part. J'aurais volontier accepté son toucher. Je sors de ma rêverie lorsque Takeda explose de colère. Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais mon Najinata dans les mains. Je l'aurais décapité pour son manquement de respect à Natsuki. Et ce, sans état damne. Non, je ne peux pas replonger dans ma folie.

\- Tu avais besoin de le défier de cette manière?

\- Je ... Quoi?

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais présomptueuse. Que pour toi, j'avais déjà gagné. Il m'a remis à ma place à cause de toi. Et en plus, il ne veux pas du titre de capitaine. Il ne veut même pas rejoindre l'équipe à cause de toi.

\- De moi?

Takeda s'emporta alors sans prendre en compte que l'ensemble de son équipe le regardait.

\- Tu as fait passé mon équipe pour des idiots avec ta certitude. Un gars comme lui aurait pu nous amener loin dans la compétition!

Sur ce, Takeda sortit de la salle en laissant en plan Natsuki qui essayait d'assimiler les informations. Tout en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser parler un peu de ma véritable personnalité.

\- Ara Natsuki est toujours la même au final. Elle ne sait que blesser les gens qui l'aiment.

Pendant un instant, j'ai vu Natsuki le regard tourné vers ma précédente position. Peut-être avait-elle entendu mes propos. Ou peut-être essayait-elle de trouver un moyen pour se réconcilier avec son homme. Sûrement la deuxième solution était la bonne.

* * *

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Natsuki devant l'entrée de ma résidence. Je ne devais pas lui faire face. J'avais donc décidé de poursuivre mon chemin prête à aller faire mon jooging quotidien.

\- Hey!

Natsuki ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela. Je devais pour autant rester dans mon optique de la provoquer.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien. Si tu permets, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Natsuki me saisit le bras. S'en était trop. Il semblerait que Natsuki aime la violence chez un homme à voir le comportement primaire de Takeda. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je l'ai bloqué contre un arbre. Cette proximité ... J'aurais aimé l'obtenir autrement. Que l'arbre soit remplacé par un lit et que je puisse prendre mon temps à lui administrer des caresses. A utiliser la douceur. Mais pas ici. Je devais apparaître comme un homme. Comme ce qu'elle désire.

\- Alors tu es ce genre de fille? Le sexe violent avec un inconnu. C'est ça que tu veux?

Natsuki essaya de se defaire de mon emprise mais j'avais renforcé ma prise tout en m'approchant de ses lèvres. Dieu comme j'aimerais regoûter ces lèvres. Partager un véritable baiser. J'avais alors laisser parler ma féminité. Ma véritable personnalité.

\- Où préfères-tu la douceur?

Elle ferma les yeux. J'avais alors senti une respiration régulière sur mes lèvres. Une respiration qui me donnait envie de prendre possession d'elles. De l'embrasser jusqu'à mon embrasement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Pas encore. Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par des femmes trompant leur copain avec un homme qu'elles ne connaissent que depuis quelques jours. Si je veux prendre une femme contre un arbre, j'ai juste à me rendre un peu plus loin dans le parc. Y'a des prostituées qui doivent avoir plus d'expériences que toi ...

Une gifle m'arrêta dans ma taquinerie. Cette même sensation que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle m'avait giflé indirectement quelques jours après le carnaval. Lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Takeda. Pour autant c'est elle qui se décida à prononcer les paroles que j'avais en tête tout en s'éloignant de moi.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître cette sensation ...

* * *

Une aubaine. Voilà comment j'avais interprété la proposition de Mai. Celle-ci semblait m'apprécier bien que Natsuki l'avait dissuadé de me parler. Elle m'avait donc parler d'une de leur amie Ahn Luu. Elle m'avait parlé d'elle comme pour me demander indirectement si je pourrais être intéressée par elle. Ce qui amena donc vers une sortie où je pourrais rencontrer la jeune femme. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait.

Au soir, Natsuki était plus que tendue. Je l'avais remarqué bien avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle même. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était les sous-entendu assez mesquins de Nao. Ou plutôt la continuïté de ces provocations. Natsuki ne savait plus ou se mettre suite aux propos crus de Nao. Je dois dire que cela m'amusait et je prenais plaisir à poursuivre ses dires. Takeda s'excusa au bout d'un moment alors que Natsuki tenta de le retenir. Dieu savait-il la chance qu'il avait? Probablement pas à voir son air défait.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en aller?

Celui retira son emprise et souffla légèrement.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être directement visé à chaque insinuation sexuelle?

Natsuki préfera fixer ses chaussures. J'étais beaucoup plus attentive au reste de leur dispute. En partie car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si gêné.

\- Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu as voulu être avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui ... Peut-être que tout ceci ne rime à rien.

Natsuki se figea sur le coup. Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à rester de marbre face à cette information. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il faisait allusion. Natsuki prononça alors les mots qui augmentèrent mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Tu veux rompre avec moi?

Avant que Takeda ne puisse s'exprimer, je voulais saisir ma chance. Natsuki, je voulais te le faire payer. Alors grâce à cette réponse, je sais que tu me tueras ... Une seconde fois.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec elle Takeda. Le fait d'attendre n'est pas un problème si elle te dit je t'aime régulièrement.

Natsuki me foudroya du regard. Mon coeur se fissura d'autant plus mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu aimes Takeda n'est-ce-pas?

Takeda s'avança vers Natsuki. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi résigné?

\- Je t'écoute.

Natsuki resta plusieurs secondes à fixer Takeda. Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, Takeda finit par lâcher le premier mot.

\- Je vois ...

\- Takeda at...

C'est alors que mon coeur rata un battement.

\- Non! Maintenant que Fujino Shizuru n'est plus là ... Tu ... Tu t'es servie de moi pendant trois ans. Au départ ça m'allait mais maintenant ... J'en ai assez Natsuki.

Sur ce, il se retira laissant Natsuki aux yeux de tous ses amis. Celle-ci se rassie sans vraiment d'émotions. Ni de douleurs ... Ni de soulagements. J'essayais moi-même de ne pas m'éffondrer face à ce que j'avais entendu. Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée? Ahn rompit légèrement le silence.

\- Qui est Fujino-san?

Natsuki allait répondre mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de moi. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite en parler étant donné qu'elle a pris tant de mal à l'éloigner d'elle. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Sinon j'allais m'effondrer. La nuit porte conseil selon le dicton mais je ne pense pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. La présence de Natsuki a quelques mètres de moi ne pouvait pas me rassurer. Surtout que je ne voulais que courir pour me vider la tête. Pour autant je décidais de m'arrêter et de m'avancer vers elle. A peine quelques pas nous séparez qu'elle essaya de se débarasser de moi. A quoi je m'attendais?

\- Que fais-tu ici?

Je devais rester sur la défensive.

\- C'est un lieu public non? Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Natsuki secoua la tête et décida de reprendre sa route. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Pas sans savoir.

\- Cette Shizuru ... Tu l'as faîte souffrir c'est ça?

Elle s'arrêta nette dans sa marche et me foudroya du regard.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ni d'elle d'ailleurs alors laisse tomber.

Je rigolais alors amèrement. Bien sûr que si je connaissais tout d'elle et surtout de toi Natsuki.

\- Tu te sers d'un mec pour te débarasser d'une femme qui t'aime. Pas commun comme plan quand même.

Natsuki explosa de colère. La réponse me laissa alors sans voix.

\- Je ne voulais pas me débarasser d'elle.

Je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué mon trouble au vue de la manière dont elle me regardait mais elle poursuivit.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ... J'essayais de comprendre. Mais elle est partie alors ... Penses ce que tu veux de moi mais je l'aimais vraiment. J'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir.

Je n'avais pu la force de courir. Ni quoi que ce soit alors je suis rentrée à mon dortoir. Je me fixais un instant dans le miroir et murmura douloureusement.

\- Natsuki ...

Elle m'aimais. Mais comprend t-elle que je ne l'aime pas comme une simple amie ? Comme elle m'aime moi. Natsuki ne sait pas ce que veut dire aimer quelqu'un. Se pourrait-il que j'ai été aveuglée par ma haine au point de remettre en cause son amitié? Mais quelle amitié? Je secouais alors la tête pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Pas encore une fois. Je pris rapidement mon téléphone. Après une sonnerie, une voix claire m'accueillit. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à dire avant de pleurer fut.

\- Mère ... Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux l'oublier à tout jamais.

* * *

Je ne savais pas quoi faire au moment même où son regard croisa le mien. Fuir dans ma propre demeure était impossible. Comment avait-elle obtenu mon adresse et surtout que faisait-elle ici?

Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Tu as teint et coupé tes cheveux et tu porte des lentilles?

Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Malgrè qu'elle puisse comprendre elle même. Après tout, même de cette manière, il était difficile de ne pas faire le raprochement avec Yoshi Viola. Seule la poitrine était en plus.

\- En effet. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Natsuki m'arrêta dans mon élan. En tant normal, j'aurais pu apprécié cette proximité ... Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu ... Bon dieu Shizuru!

Je me défis de l'emprise sachant où la conversation amènerait. Alors que je pensais pouvoir me détendre dans mon salon, Natsuki explosa de colère.

\- Tu t'es faite passée pour un gars pour ... Mais qu'est-ce-que tu cherchais à la fin?

\- Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as faite souffrir!

Natsuki semblait confuse face à ma prise de parole. J'avais mal et je pense que mon timbre de voix ne faisait qu'amplifier mon ressenti. Peut-être que si je lui dis tout, elle me prendra encore plus pour une folle et s'en ira. Ce qui est la meilleure chose après tout. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si je laisse parler ma colère.

\- Mon thérapeute m'a fait comprendre que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que j'étais une femme. Mais que notre amitié aurait pu évolué si j'étais un homme. Bien que je doute que tu m'ai un jour considérait comme ton amie. Et tu étais avec lui alors ... Sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert de le voir t'embrasser? De l'imaginer te faire l'amour alors que je ne souhaitais que cela. Peut-être que j'aurais du te violer dans ton sommeil comme tu es convaincue que je l'ai fait. Pour au moins te réclamer mienne.

Natsuki se figea face à mon amertume. A quoi bon mentir là où de toute manière la vérité est claire.

\- Je voulais que tu tombes pour Yoshi Viola. Et je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point c'est absurde de s'arrêter sur le sexe d'un individu. Mais tu restes Natsuki. Insensible, froide et concentrée sur ta personne. Alors je suis rentrée et j'ai accepté la proposition de mon père.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Cette mimique m'avait manqué mais à quoi bon repenser au passé.

\- Quelle proposition?

\- Je vais me marier avec une femme qui a environs dix ans de plus que moi.

Natsuki resta bouche bée. Je ne voulais pas de cette femme. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ou même qu'elle me touche mais ... Peut-être la maturité passe par l'acception de son échec.

\- Mais ...

Je voulais me convaincre et surtout qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Elle est gentille avec moi. Je pense que je pourrais faire comme toi et feindre de l'aimer.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Et de quel droit tu te mêle de ma vie! Après tout tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour sortir avec Takeda!

Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Je suis restée avec lui parce qu'il m'aimait mais ... Si tu avais été là je ...

\- Non.

Pas encore une fois. Pas encore de faux-espoir.

\- Non?

Je m'avançais alors vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça et de me redire ses mots. Tu m'as tué la dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Alors c'est terminé. Je te laisse partir. Alors va-t-en.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me saisirait aussi fort le bras. Douleurs ... Voilà la seule chose dont tu es capable à mon égard Natsuki.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix!

Ma détermination ainsi que ma colère disparurent d'un seul coup face à la douleur dans les yeux de mon homologue. Celle-ci reprit avec une voix cassée.

\- Tu avais perdu l'esprit Shizuru ... J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie pour faire face à une femme qui me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te détruire ... Surtout à cause de moi. J'ai voulu te sauver et te protéger tout comme tu la fais pour moi. Et ... Mourir avec toi était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Et ça m'allait parfaitement parce que nous étions emmurées ensemble.

Je caressais alors son visage et murmura le regard vide. Je ne pouvais pas me consummer une nouvelle fois dans la folie qui tapait à la porte de mon esprit.

\- C'est trop tard Natsuki. Vas-t-en s'il te plaît.

Je m'éclipsais laissant seule Natsuki. Elle m'avait ouvert son coeur. Elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce que je voulais entendre depuis plusieurs années. Mais rien. Je ne pouvais plus lui ouvrir mon coeur ou mon âme. Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et qu'elle s'en irait un jour où l'autre me laissant seule. Et là, je ne pourrais plus refaire surface. Je ne pourrais plus renaître de mes cendres comme je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne le supporterais pas. Voilà pourquoi je lui avais fermé mon coeur. Voilà pourquoi je me tournais vers une autre femme, une femme que je ne pourrais jamais aimé. Une femme qui devra se contenter d'une coquille vide. Une femme qui souhaiterait au plus profond de son être que je redevienne un être humain pouvant ressentir la joie, l'amour, la luxure ou même le désir. Mais tout ceci ne fait plus partie de moi depuis la fin du carnaval. Tout ceci ne t'appartiendra qu'à toi Natsuki Kuga.


	2. consumée 2

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**j'ai donc fait une petite suite à mon one-shot. Il y a encore une fois la possibilité de faire une suite de ma suite de one-shot. Je vous laisse encore une fois en décider. Je suis vraiment contente des différents avis que j'ai reçu. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Merci à tous encore une fois. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

_**Consumée**_

Je savais que le karma était quelque chose de puissant mais je ne pensais pas être autant terrorisée par celui-ci. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'enfuir en courant ou continuer de sourire. Mon père avait finalement arrangé une rencontre avec ma future épouse. J'étais donc là, à l'entrée du salon, faisant face à une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraudes. Mais ils n'appartenaient pas à la personne que je souhaitais. Non, ce n'était pas Natsuki Kuga. Je sentis une prise ferme sur mon épaule. Mon père murmura doucement à mon oreille une requête. Mais était-elle pour lui ou pour moi? Je ne le savais pas.

\- Essayez de l'aimer Shizuru.

Ma mère me sourit tendrement mais je savais qu'elle partageait le sentiment de mon père. Ils avaient peur. Peut-être à cause de mes multiples cauchemars me faisant hurler la nuit. Ou de mon amaigrissement ou même de mon changement de look de ses trois dernières années. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui les effrayait. Peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement peur de moi. L'ombre de leur fille chérie. Mon père referma la porte me laissant seule avec ce que je ne pourrais jamais appeler mon amour. Elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés et semblait attendre ma venue. Ne voulant pas paraître désagréable, je me suis placée en face d'elle. Elle me fixa alors pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre doucement la parole. J'aurais aimé entendre une voix rauque mais celle-ci était douce et claire.

\- Je vous remercie de bien vouloir me rencontrer Shizuru-san.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier Okada-han.

La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas la rencontrer. A la fin de cette réunion, je devrais signaler ou non l'acceptation de notre union. L'acceptation de ma défaite. De ma descente aux enfers. De ma mort. Je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle se positionne près de moi et me prenne délicatement les mains entre les siennes. Chaleur et douceur. L'opposé de ce que m'avait apporté mon véritable amour, ma princesse de glace. Natsuki était froide et dure. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs ...

\- Je ne veux que votre bien Shizuru-san.

Mon bien ? J'avais envie de rire. Non de pleurer. Peut-être même les deux. Mon bien alors que je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je ne pouvais pas mériter du bien. Je ne voulais pas de son bien. Car au final, son bien ne me fera que du mal.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Cela se lit sur votre visage.

Je fixais alors mon homologue qui sourit tristement. Suis-je devenue si facile à lire? Même cela tu me l'a pris Natsuki. Elle renforça sa prise sur mes mains et murmura une nouvelle fois. Essayait-elle de m'apaiser? Probablement.

\- Je ne vous forcerais pas Shizuru-san à accepter notre union. Mais sachez que si vous me permettez, je vous offrirais une vie. Sans souffrances, sans douleurs et sans peur.

Alors mes parents lui avaient raconté ... Elle possède de belles paroles mais ma vie s'est arrêtée nette suite à un événement dont elle n'a même pas connaissance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre avec un certain malaise.

\- ça n'existe pas.

\- Plaît-il?

Je la regardais alors droit dans les yeux tout en retirant ses mains des miennes.

\- La vie que vous souhaitiez m'offrir.

Elle resta un instant sans répondre puis se releva.

\- Très bien. Mais sachez une chose Shizuru-san. Cette femme qui vous a détruit ne mérite pas que vous continuez à vous laisser dépérir. Vous méritez quelqu'un qui vous aime et qui souhaite un avenir avec vous. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous dicter votre conduite mais je maintiens mes propos. Vous êtes une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Malgré que vos cheveux longs et châtains me manquent ainsi que vos yeux d'une couleur si pure, je suis prête à vous aimer et à vous respecter comme vous le méritez Shizuru-san. Je vous laisse décider de notre union.

Sa tirade me rappela les actions de mes parents. Depuis plus de trois ans, ils essayaient de me faire rencontrer cette femme. Elle connaissait pratiquement tout de moi mais je n'avais jamais voulu la voir ou même lui parler. Pour toi, Natsuki. Par espoir que tu me regardes. Elle ne mérite pas la coquille vide que je suis devenue. Je me relevais et m'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous méritez mieux Okada-han.

Elle caressa doucement mon visage. Le contact était hésitant mais doux. Pourquoi tremblait-elle de cette manière? Avait-elle peur de moi? Ou de me faire mal? Elle redessina avec son pouce mes lèvres et s'avança doucement vers moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle allait m'embrasser. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. Le baiser était chaste et de courte durée.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir souhaiter mieux que vous.

* * *

Je redoutais cette nuit. La nuit de mon mariage. Et cette sensation sur mon annulaire gauche. Je devais m'y habituer car j'avais accepté de l'épouser. Mais le plus difficile allait être ce soir. Je savais qu'il était de coutume de se réserver pour la nuit de noces. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec un simple peignoir. Je savais qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Moi? J'étais vêtue de mon kimono. Je ne voulais pas aller me doucher en sa présence mais il le fallait. Je me sentais sale. Tellement sale. Et seule. J'avais espéré qu'elle change d'avis. Mais non, elle m'aimait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Elle avait accepté d'attendre plusieurs mois avant la célébration de notre mariage. Pour moi. Pour que je m'habitue à l'idée. Pour que je l'accepte. Durant ses mois, nous n'avions eu que de simples rapports. Pas d'intimité ni d'autres baisers. Elle essayait à tout prix de me faire sa reine. Mais je n'étais que la reine des damnés. Me perdant de plus en plus dans mes pensées. Dans mes rêves. Où je t'imaginais Natsuki à la place de ma femme. Où je te désirais encore plus. Mais à chaque réveil, je m'effondrais face à cela. Une émotion encore plus sombre prit en otage mon esprit. La culpabilité. Je trompais ma femme de manière involontaire.

\- Tu ne vas pas te rafraîchir Shizuru?

Je me dirigeais sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Je me fixais encore une fois dans le miroir. Mes cheveux avaient repoussé et repris leur couleur d'origine. J'avais laissé mes lentilles de côté pour porter des lunettes. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me paraissait gelé. Je ne méritais pas autant de gentillesse. Je n'en voulais pas. Je voulais Natsuki. Là, maintenant. Mais c'était terminé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre dernière entrevue. Je n'aurais pas dû la rejeter. J'aurais dû prendre le risque. Même si je n'aurais eu que son amour quelques jours, j'aurais eu ce moment d'apaisement, réchauffant mon cœur. Quitte à mourir de son abandon par la suite. Quitte à me suicider. Au final, je suis morte alors j'aurais dû dire oui. Ma Natsuki. Je me séchais tout en sachant qu'une fois passée la porte, une fois dans notre lit, elle voudrait de l'intimité. J'avançais donc vers mon destin. Elle m'attendait tout en fixant l'extérieur. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. Elle s'avança vers moi et me sourit légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

\- Puis-je?

Non. Alors pourquoi hochais-je la tête face à sa requête? Elle me prit la main et m'amena sur notre lit. Elle m'embrassa doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Pour me mettre à l'aise. La vérité c'est que j'étais résignée. Une fois satisfaite, elle s'endormirait et je pourrais rester avec mes cauchemars. Je frissonnais légèrement lorsque je sentis le froid sur ma poitrine. Elle avait retiré ma nuisette sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle m'allongea doucement et continua à partir à la découverte de mon corps. Ce toucher. Ces baiser. Dieu comme j'aurais aimé qu'ils t'appartiennent Natsuki. Une caresse sur ma joue me fit regarder mon homologue.

\- Où es-tu mon amour?

Pourquoi rendait-elle les choses aussi difficiles? Il lui suffisait de me baiser et de dormir une fois son affaire faite. De le faire rapidement pour assouvir son besoin et de me laisser sur le côté. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi concernée?

\- Ici.

Je veux surtout en finir. Contre toute attente, elle se retira et renfila son peignoir. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

\- Rhabilles-toi.

Pourquoi? Peut-être avait-elle entendu ma demande silencieuse.

\- Je ne compte pas abuser de toi Shizuru. Si tu ne veux pas aujourd'hui, j'attendrais que tu le veuilles avec moi. Et pas avec ... Elle.

Elle se releva et tenta de sortir de la chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai retenu. Pourquoi j'ai commencé à pleurer. Et surtout pourquoi je lui ai demandé de continuer. Mais elle a respecté ma requête. Je la sentais s'immiscer en moi, me faire sienne. Mais je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Aucun apaisement. Malgré qu'elle me tienne fermement contre elle, je ne ressentais pas sa chaleur. Ni son amour. Je m'étais définitivement perdue.

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient écoulé depuis notre mariage. Asumi n'était que peu présente. Elle avait sa société et moi j'avais mon entrée dans la vie active. Je pense qu'elle savait que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer ou même la désirer. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle vivait avec. Nous n'avions que très peu de relations sexuelles. Je ne pouvais pas car ce n'était pas avec elle que j'étais. Elle le savait. Mais elle restait avec moi. Nous étions plus amies qu'en couple. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Je m'étais ouverte à elle. Bien qu'une partie de moi restait mon jardin secret. Un jardin qu'une seule personne aurait la clé. Le karma est dur. Je ne cessais de me le rappeler. Asumi me l'avait rappelé aujourd'hui en m'annonçant tout en prenant notre déjeuner.

\- Je veux un enfant Shizuru.

Kami n'avait donc pas entendu mes prières sur ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas avoir un enfant. Je ne voulais pas. Asumi me prit dans ses bras et murmura doucement à mon oreille.

\- Je suis partie à l'orphelinat de Kyoto et ... Tu la verrais tu serais aussi sous le charme. Elle est si belle. Viens la voir avec moi.

Pourquoi un orphelin ? Pourquoi un enfant me rappelant la détresse de Natsuki. Encore et toujours Natsuki ... Je vais devenir folle. Même toi Asumi, tu me ramènes en arrière.

\- Dis oui Shizuru.

\- Bien.

Elle m'embrassa avec empressement. Je pouvais après tout lui offrir cela. Elle s'en occupera. Je n'aurais pas trop de choses à faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de réduire à néant l'ensemble de ses désirs. Pas à cause de mon obscurité.

* * *

Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter? Le karma est impitoyable. Surtout avec moi. Je revois la soeur nous apporter notre fille d'un an et nous dire avec joie une phrase qui me glaça.

\- Regardes tes nouveaux parents Natsuki.

J'avais craqué et pleuré. Je pense que la soeur croyait à des larmes de bonheur mais il n'en était rien. Je n'arriverais jamais à t'oublier Natsuki. Surtout pas maintenant que je vais t'appeler tous les jours pour te consoler, te faire prendre ton bain ou même te donner ton biberon. Asumi semblait résignée par mes humeurs. Elle se contenta de prendre notre fille et de m'intimer de la rejoindre dans la voiture.

* * *

\- Tu ne veux pas la prendre?

Depuis plus de dix minutes, je fixais l'enfant dans les bras de ma femme. Depuis maintenant quatre mois, elle était là. Asumi avait pris un congé. Elle était une bonne mère. Pas comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas regarder cette enfant. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi mais ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi Asumi m'avait dit qu'elle nous ressemblait. La vérité c'est que ses yeux verts étaient plus foncés que ceux de Atsumi. Ils étaient comme les tiens Natsuki. L'enfant n'y est pour rien je le sais mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal suite à ma folie. Je sens une chose douce dans mes mains. Atsumi m'a confié notre fille. J'essaie de la tenir correctement. Peut-être est-ce l'instinct maternel ou peut-être que Kami m'a éclairée de sa lumière. Mais je me sens bien. Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, je me sens bien. A ma place.

* * *

Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Voilà la pensée qui me traverse tout en refermant la porte de ma maison. Ma fille de cinq ans tire sur ma longue robe noire. Je m'abaisse et la serre contre moi.

\- Maman me manque.

Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer face à ses propos. Je frotte la tête de ma fille et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Moi aussi mon bébé.

\- Shizuru-Mama ?

\- Hum?

Ma fille montre du doigt le ciel.

\- Moi aussi j'irais au paradis avec Maman?

Je souris difficilement. Asumi ... Pourquoi as-tu pris ta voiture alors qu'il était fortement déconseillé de rouler? Pourquoi as-tu voulu à tout pris rentrer pour l'anniversaire de notre fille? Pourquoi as-tu freiné sur cette plaque de verglas ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté la réanimation?

\- Oui mon ange.

Ma fille ira sûrement au Paradis. Mais Kanin na de ne pas pouvoir y trouver ma place. La douleur de mes jeunes années avaient disparu. Asumi ... J'avais enfin réussi à me sentir bien avec elle. Depuis l'arrivée de notre fille. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve seule, veuve à l'âge de vingt-neuf ans. Proie de nouveau à l'obscurité.


	3. consumée 3

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Comme certaines personnes me l'ont demandé, j'ai décidé de faire un bref chapitre sur le POV de Natsuki. Bien évidemment, il y aura une suite revenant sur Shizuru. Une suite un peu plus longue que ce chapitre je vous rassure. Pour ce qui est de LYCANS, je posterais dès demain un autre chapitre ou même deux. Histoire de rattraper mon retard ^^. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ainsi que votre lecture et vous souhaite une Joyeuse Pâques ^^. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

_**Consumée**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le Carnaval avait remis en cause tout ce que je croyais être juste. Ce que je croyais être vrai. Et parmi cela, ton amitié a été la chose la plus difficile à remettre en cause. Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. Je pensais que tu m'avais parlé uniquement pour me sortir de ma solitude. Uniquement pour être mon amie. Mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Depuis le début, tu étais amoureuse de moi. Depuis le début, tu étais esclave de mes moindres désirs. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air pour moi. Le fait que je te dise "ça serait cool que tu sois présidente du conseil" est l'exemple le plus probant. Je l'avais dit sans arrière pensée. Juste parce que tu avais ce charisme et cet aura qui apaisaient tout le monde. Qui plaisait à tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait me prendre d'amitié pour toi. C'était ta solitude. Ta tristesse. Malgré ce masque, je savais que tu étais seule. Tu n'étais pas comme les personnes de ton rang. Tu étais douce, intelligente et surtout ouverte aux autres. Prête à perdre du temps pour les écouter. Perdre du temps à m'écouter. Mais cette nuit-là ... Je t'ai senti contre moi. Je t'ai senti me caresser. Et je me suis dite que tu avais fait plus. Mais mon corps était trop épuisé pour me retranscrire la vérité. Alors je l'ai imaginé. Yukino n'a fait que mettre plus de doute dans mon esprit. Et j'ai fini par croire que tu m'avais abusé. Que tu m'avais violé. Ce qui m'a rendu amère. Triste aussi. Tu es devenue une personne qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Shizuru que j'appréciais. Concentrée sur ses désirs. Concentrée sur moi. Possédée. Non consumée. Et je voulais que cela cesse. Alors je t'ai donnée ce que tu voulais. Enfin ce que je pouvais te donner. Un baiser. Mais après cela, j'avais besoin que tu comprennes que je connaissais ton abus sur ma personne. Et que je ne l'acceptais pas. Takeda a été alors une bonne excuse. La seule excuse. Il m'aimait mais ce n'était pas de l'obsession. Juste de l'amour. Alors je me suis tournée vers lui. Pour que toi-même tu te tournes vers une autre personne. Que tu connaisses enfin le bonheur. Et je croyais que tu l'avais trouvé. Trois ans sans nouvelle. Trois ans à me sentir encore plus seule que dans mes plus jeunes années. Trois ans où tu m'a manqué. La vérité c'est que j'aurais aimé une autre fin. Une fin où tu comprennes tes erreurs. Une fin où j'assume mon homosexualité. Une fin où tu sois mienne. Mais tu m'a appris que tu allais te marier. Avec une femme que tu n'aimais pas. Mais tu as raison, je t'ai faite assez souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que je t'aime. De te retenir. Même si au fond, tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sentais bien. Alors je suis partie. Parce que tu me l'as demandé. J'ai alors fait ce que je pouvais faire. Etudier. T'oublier.

* * *

Devenir un médecin urgentiste n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais j'avais apparemment le calme, le recul, le manque de compassion et surtout la froideur pour réaliser ce métier. Voilà pourquoi je suis dans cet hôpital de Kyoto en train de vérifier une jeune fille de sept ans. Ce qui m'a donné l'envie de prendre cette patiente en charge est qu'elle porte ton nom. J'ai alors eu espoir de te voir. Peut-être même de te parler. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu à l'accueil, j'ai juste fait demi-tour et donné le dossier à mon supérieur. Malgré que mon dernier souvenir de toi date d'une dizaine d'année, tu es toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi triste. Je me suis alors réfugiée dans la salle de pause. Jusqu'à ce que mon responsable me demande d'aller parler à la famille de la patiente, salle 312. Natsuki Fujino-Okada. La deuxième partie du nom me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Tu t'étais donc mariée. Tu avais donc épousé cette femme de dix ans ton aînée. Non pas par amour mais parce que tu voulais avancer. Avancer sans moi. Alors pourquoi avoir baptisé ta fille comme moi Shizuru? La question tournait en boucle dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis que je m'occupe de ce cas. De ta fille. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire face. Après tout, tu m'as demandé de partir et de te laisser. De t'oublier. Mais la vérité c'est qu'au moment même où tu as tourné la page, moi j'ai commencé à comprendre. A ressentir. Et surtout à t'aimer. A te désirer dans mes nuits de solitude. Mais il était trop tard.

* * *

Devant la porte, je te vois embrasser le front de ta fille tout en lui caressant ses cheveux. Tu as toujours cette façon d'être. Ta douceur. Tu semble être une bonne mère. Une mère aimante. J'ai alors dis la seule chose que je pouvais tout en refermant la porte.

\- La morphine ne fera bientôt plus effet. Elle va se réveiller d'ici une voir deux heures.

Je vis la surprise dans tes yeux. Tu me regarde un bref instant mais reporte vite ton regard vers ta fille. Je voulais te voir, te sentir contre moi. Mais rien. Je n'avais plus ce traitement. J'avais tout fichu en l'air. Je devais faire mon travail et passer à autre chose. Je fit alors ce que mon supérieur m'avait demandé. Mon boulot.

\- Votre fille est tombée du première étage. Nous avons agis pour traiter le saignement au niveau de sa tête. Les scans ne montrent aucunes séquelles au niveau de ses fonctions motrices ou mentales. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos ainsi que tu calmes. Nous la gardons jusqu'à demain soir puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Auprès de votre femme et poursuivre votre merveilleuse vie.

La dernière partie m'échappa se qui se solda par une gifle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme cela. J'allais répliquer mais elle se contenta de murmurer.

\- Vas-t-en.

Je ne voulais pas m'en aller. Je me suis alors rapproché de toi. J'ai essayé de poser une main sur ton épaule mais tu te releva brusquement. J'ai alors dit la seule chose que je pouvais.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru.

Les mots étaient comme des poignards mais je les encaissais. Je les méritais après tout. Tu avais le droit d'être en colère. De me détester.

\- Tu m'as détruite. Et maintenant tu crois que t'excuser suffira. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. La seule chose qui me reste et qui m'importe se trouve alitée sur ce lit alors je t'interdis de me parler ou même de me toucher.

Je m'avançais alors vers elle mais portais mon regard vers sa fille. Je vérifiais les bandages ainsi que le moniteur puis me dirigeais vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Les visites vont bientôt être finies. Si tu ne veux pas me recroiser, restes loin de la chambre entre 8h30 et 10h00. Ta fille se remettra, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Shizuru. Enfin Madame Fujino-Okada.

Dans le couloir, je vis mon supérieur et lui dis tout en lui tendant le dossier.

\- J'ai informé l'une des deux mères de l'enfant.

Mon patron hocha la tête et vérifia mes notes puis murmura une chose me laissant sous le choc.

\- Tu ne verras qu'elle. L'autre parent est décédée.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

Je regrettais ma question avant même d'avoir la réponse. Il me répondit pour autant.

\- J'ai moi-même essayé de la sauver il y a deux ans. Une femme bien, morte trop jeune.

Je comprenais alors la réaction de Shizuru. Je voulais aller m'excuser mais à quoi bon. Elle m'avait déjà signalé son envie. Je ne devais pas me montrer aussi égoïste et égocentrique. Comme elle pensait que je l'étais.


	4. consumée 4

_**Note de l'auteur :**** Voici la dernière partie de ce one-shot. Je pense que c'est une bonne manière de le clore. Je reprendrais donc LYCANS dès la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**_

_**Consumée**_

Un électrochoc. Un retour en arrière. Voilà comment j'ai perçu les choses. Un retour que je ne voulais pas revivre. Et surtout ne pas y refaire face. J'avais réussi à passer outre mon amour pour toi. Malgré mes mots, comprends-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué Natsuki? Probablement pas. Au vue de tes quelques mots, tu es toujours la même. Froide et insensible. Insensible à ma douleur et à ma peine. Insensible à ce qui me blesse. Insensible au reste du monde. Ma personne n'est donc pas une exception à cela. Comment oses-tu faire référence à ma femme? Tu n'as pas le droit. La seule chose que je veux faire et de remplir les formulaires de sortie de ma fille et poursuivre ma vie. Une vie sans toi. Une vie avec ma fille. Mais Est-ce vraiment la vérité? Oui ... Non ... Peut-être. Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Pourquoi suis-je dans ce couloir? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas attendu 10h pour voir ma fille? Pourquoi mon coeur bat aussi vite dès que mes yeux te distingue parmi la foule? Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus seule aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas uniquement ma vie entre mes mains. J'ai aussi celle de mon enfant. Enfant avec lequel tu es en train de discuter. Je t'entends lui parler de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à l'énonciation de mon prénom. Ma fille est vraiment très curieuse quand il s'agit d'acquérir des informations.

\- Docteur Kuga?

\- Hum?

\- Vous connaissez Shizuru-mama?

Je ne peux pas voir ton visage mais le silence en dit long sur ta réflexion.

\- Ta mère est une femme exceptionnelle. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas?

J'imagine le sourire ornant les traits fins de ma fille.

\- Ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais un peu plus âgée que toi. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir être son amie.

Pourquoi mens-tu à ma fille Natsuki? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon coeur bat plus lourdement?

\- Docteur Kuga?

\- Appelles-moi Natsuki tu veux gamin?

\- Vous avez le même prénom que moi ?

J'entends Natsuki rire légèrement. Un trait de caractère que je pensais pas voir. Pour autant, je l'entends murmurer doucement une chose me laissant sans voix.

\- Ta maman a peut-être choisi ce prénom parce que je lui ai juré de rester toujours auprès d'elle.

\- Vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous voulez.

Natsuki rigole légèrement mais son rire est plus difficile. Comme si elle se force.

\- Non je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi?

Oui pourquoi Natsuki? Serais-tu capable d'expliquer à un enfant de sept ans l'enfer du Carnaval ou ce que tu m'as fait après celui-ci?

\- Parce que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à ta maman.

\- Mais ...

\- Hé gamin ta maman ne va pas tarder alors habilles-toi tu veux?

Je me fige lorsque je te vois sortir rapidement de la pièce. Larmes. Pourquoi pleures-tu de cette manière Natsuki ?... Je ne peux pas te poursuivre encore une fois. Et pourtant cette envie ... Non je dois me concentrer sur ce qui m'importe le plus.

* * *

Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour me ramener en arrière Natsuki?

\- Docteur?

\- Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Comment vas-tu gamin?

\- Bien Natsuki.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire de cette manière mais je ne suis pas là pour contempler le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Contrôler l'ancienne blessure de ma fille semble être un bon prétexte pour que tu restes ici. Le fait que tu vexes l'infirmière ne semble pas te gêner.

\- Shizuru je ... J'ai besoin de te parler.

Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie.

\- Je vous écoute Docteur.

\- En privé.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te suis jusqu'à une salle de pause. Peut-être pour éviter un scandale devant ma fille. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu fermes à clé.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru. Je ne savais pas pour ta femme.

Je te vois te retourner et tenter de rouvrir la porte. Alors c'est tout?

\- Natsuki ...

Je ne cesses de rêver de toi ... Ses doux rêves qui m'avaient manqué. Ses doux rêves responsables de ma folie. Tu me fixes un instant puis reportes ton regard vers le sol.

\- Quoi que tu penses de moi ... Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Mais j'ai encore merdé comme toujours. J'aurais dû ... Nan laisses tomber. Tu devrais rejoindre Natsuki. Enfin ta Natsuki.

Ma Natsuki ... ça a toujours été un possessif qui t'étais réservée. J'écourte souvent le prénom de ma fille en 'Suki. Ma Natsuki ... Jamais je ne l'ai appelé de cette manière. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je passe devant toi et sens une main attrapant la mienne au vol.

\- Laisses-moi une autre chance Shizuru ... S'il te plaît.

Ne fais pas ça. Ne murmures pas ses mots dans le creux de mon oreille. Ne me caresses pas les cheveux ni le visage. Ne fais pas toutes ses choses dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

\- Shizuru ... Je me mets à genoux si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je devrais ressentir la joie, l'envie de t'embrasser et de te dire des oui en série. Mais je ne ressens rien de cela. Au contraire, je me sens froide. Je me sens vide ... Rien. Tes mots m'indiffèrent. Peut-être parce que j'ai trop espéré. Ou parce que j'ai réussi à tourner la page.

\- Non.

Je dois avancer. Pour moi. Pour ma fille. Pour toi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Ni des adolescentes. Et encore moins des Himes. Nous sommes des adultes avec des responsabilités.

\- Non?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas de deuxième chance.

Une deuxième chance n'est pas ce que nous pouvons espérer. Pas sur ce que nous connaissons. Sur ce que nous avons ressenti. Sur ce que nous étions. Une deuxième chance ne peut pas être envisageable. Il n'y a pas un simple choix comme je le pensais quand tu m'as brisée le coeur. Il y a plusieurs choix.

\- Shizuru je ...

\- Tais-toi.

J'aurais dû le faire avant. Avant que je ne sache que je sois une Hime. Avant ma destruction. Nous aurions peut-être eu une chance basée sur notre affection mutuelle. Et non pas sur une raison de se battre. De survivre. Nous aurions dû avoir une chance. Une première chance. Dès mes quinze ans. Dès que je t'ai rencontré. Dès que j'ai compris que tu étais mon âme-sœur.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de seconde chance alors que la première n'a jamais eu lieu.

Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes à voir ton air choqué. C'est peut-être pour cela que je sors de la pièce sans un dernier regard. Peut-être que tu ne comprendras pas ce que j'essaie de te faire passer. Peut-être qu'une fois sortie de cet hôpital, je ne te reverrais plus. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai réussi à construire une chose. Seule. Que je suis une mère. Que je suis devenue la femme que je voulais être. Que j'ai réussi à me définir pour moi et non pas pour toi. Peut-être que le fait que je me sois consumée m'a permis de voir réellement clair. Peut-être que tel un phénix j'ai réussi à renaître de mes cendres. Renaître plus forte.


End file.
